Tonight
by Yoonbi san
Summary: Biarkan aku bersamamu, memelukmu, dan menatap wajah mu malam ini saja. Sebelum kau pergi dan tidak akan mungkin menemuiku lagi./ HopeKook/Yaoi, Shou-ai./Angst fail.


Cast :

Jung Heosok

Jeon Jungkook

Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, OOC, typo

If you don't love or hate this couple and story. Close the Tab ! I'm not accept of war !

.

.

Ichi

Ni

San

.

.

Summary : Biarkan aku bersamamu, memelukmu, dan menatap wajah mu malam ini saja. Sebelum kau pergi dan tidak akan mungkin menemuiku lagi.

.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

Jungkook menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada bidang Heosok. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Heosok erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Hyung."

"Nado Chagi." Heosok mengusap sayang kepala Jungkook seraya memberikan kecupan di pucuk kepala namja mungil yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Kook ?" Pertanyaan yang cukup mudah bagi Jungkook, dulu. Sekarang pertanyaan itu sangatlah sulit bagi Jungkook.

"…" Jungkook bangkit dari dekapan Heosok. Matanya menatap Heosok sendu.

"Chagi mengapa kau diam ? apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi " Heosok menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu Hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Air Mata Jungkook jatuh saat memberikan jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya. Heosok menagkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Jungkook. Menghapus air mata yang mambasahi pipi Jungkook dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Hatinya remuk saat Jungkook mendengar bahwa Heosok telah dijodohkan dan akan menikah akhir pekan dengan anak dari teman appa nya Heosok. Orang tua Heosok tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Jungkook hidup sebatang kara. Orang tua nya pergi meninggalkannya saat iamasih bayi. Mereka meninggalkan Jungkook di panti asuhan, namun saat ia berumur tujuh belas tahun Jungkook memutuskan untuk meninggalkan panti asuhan dan bekerja menjadi pelayan disebuah kafe. Ia tinggal di sebuah flat sederhana yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja.

"Ssshhtt,, ulljima. Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi chagi dan perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain dirimu."

"Kau tidak boleh begitu hyung. Kau harus mematuhi mereka."

"Aniyo. lebih baik Kita pergi saja dari sini. Pindah ketempat yang lebih baik dan menikah. Lalu memiliki anak-anak yang lucu. Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dan anak-anak sampai kita tua nanti."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Hyung. Kau tidak boleh menjadi anak durhaka kepada orang tuamu. Mungkin orang tuamu benar. Aku memang tidak pantas bersamamu. Mereka ingin yang terbaik untukmu hyung."

"Shhtt.. jangan pernah kau mengatakan itu lagi. Aku benar-benar muak mendengarnya."

Jungkook menatap nanar Heosok. Air matanya keluar makin deras dan membasahi pipi Jungkook. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak rela melepas Heosok begitu saja, ia sangat mencintai Heosok. Namun Jungkook tidak mau bila Heosok menjadi anak pembangkang. Jadi dengan berat hati ia melepas Heosok perlahan-lahan.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Hyung ?"

"Ya tentu saja aku mencintaimu." Heosok menatap mata Jungkook penuh cinta.

"Jika kau mencintaiku apa kau mau menuruti semua permintaanku"

"Ya tentu saja. Everything for you babe." Jawab Heosok seraya mengecup punggung tangan Jungkook.

"tinggalkan aku dan pergi dari sini. Menikahlah dengan namja pilihan orang tuamu" Ucap Jungkook pelan.

Heosok terkejut mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Pandangannya berubah menjadi datar.

"Tidak , tidak akan pernah Jeon Jungkook. You only mine."

"Wae ? kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Tetapi mengapa kau tidak mau menurutinya Hyung. Wae ?"

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Kook. Bagi ku kau adalah nafasku." Heosok menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook.

"Sudahlah Hyung. Semua sudah berakhir sampai kapapun kita tidak akan pernah mendapat restu dari kedua orang tuamu. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu Hyung. Aku akan datang ke acara pesta pernikahnmu, sekarang cepat pakai pakaianmu dan pulanglah. Aku tidak mau membuat orang tuamu khawatir." Jungkook melepas genggaman Heosok.

Heosok teringat perkataan orang tuanya. Bila ia tidak mau menikah dengan Kim Taehyung, anak dari teman appanya. Maka hidup Jungkook tidak akan aman. Seperti dihipnotis, Heosok menganggukan kepalanya dan beranjak dari ranjang tempatnya dan Jungkook berbagi kasih selama enam bulan. Heosok memungut pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai dan memakainya pelan agar bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya lebih lama lagi. Di atas ranjang Jungkook melilitkan tubuhnya dengan selimut duduk menyilangkan kaki sambil menatap Heosok yang memakai pakaian dengan gerakan pelan. Setelah selesai Heosok merapikan sedikit penampilannya dan pamit pada Jungkook yang masih setia berada diatas ranjangnya.

Setelah Heosok pergi meninggalkan flat nya. Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjang. Ia memegang dadanya yang sesak. Air mata kembali keluar dan membasahi pipinya.

"Semoga kau bahagia Hyung."

.

.

.

END

Hi guys i'm comeback again with my new story.

Gaje, gabut, kependekkan, jelek, angst gagal. Author minta maaf kalo ff ini termasuk dalam kriteria yang tadi author sebutin. Sebenernya author buat ff ini pas author lagi dengerin lagunya Big Bang – Tonight, disitu tiba-tiba aja author kepikiran buat ff ini. Tadinya author mau pake Chanbaek couple, cuma gatau kenapa pas liyat foto-fotonya HopeKook couple di Hp author jadi kepikiran mereka buat dijadiin Cast nya.

Oh iya buat yang nungguin ff 'everything for you' maaf ya lama updatenya. Kemungkinan kayanya author vakum dulu deh buat lanjut. Alesannya sih 'putus ide (lagi gaada ide/inspirasi sama sekali)', jadi kalo misalnya Readersnim punya inspirasi/ ide apa aja bisa PM author dan sharing ide yang readers nim punya. Ya kira-kira segitu aja. Author pamit dulu. Anyeong…

Nb : as usual give some review, follow or fav. Thanks.


End file.
